


Steal My Heart

by benjaminrussell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, bank robbery AU, they're not the ones holding up the place this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Len is caught up in someone else's bank heist and meets a handsome fire fighter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'trapped in a bank during a robbery AU'.

Lisa was never going to let him live this down.

Len had been queuing at the bank to deposit money under the alias he was currently using to scope out his next target, when a bunch of thugs in ski masks burst in and waved guns at everyone. He’d handed over his fake identity’s wallet and phone, playing along, because he’d be damned if he let someone else’s heist spoil weeks of undercover work and planning, but still. Lisa would laugh in his face when she found out that _Leonard Snart_ had been a hostage in a bank robbery.

Len was currently sat on the floor in the corner where he and the other hostages had been herded, leaning against the wall behind him with his briefcase clutched to his chest - the perfect picture of a scared businessman, but he was also watching the bank robbers with eagle eyes, mapping their every movement and action whilst hiding his attention behind lowered lashes. He had to admit he wasn’t very impressed with what he saw. They were clearly amateurs, and apparently not particularly smart either, and so when one of them almost dropped the bag he was shovelling money from the till into, he couldn’t help muttering, “I could do a better job than this by myself.” The man sat next to him snorted in what sounded like amusement instead of giving him a weird look or edging away like most people would have done, so Len surveyed him from the corner of his eye and whispered, “You don’t think I could?” His fellow hostage was handsome as hell (although he wasn’t going to let himself think about that until he was no longer being held at gunpoint), built like a truck, and wearing a jacket with what Len recognised as the Central City Fire Department logo as well as the name ‘Rory’ embroidered on it over a scruffy t-shirt and jeans. Presumably an off duty fire fighter then. He turned his head just enough to meet Len’s gaze and murmured, lips barely moving, “I’m sure you could. Fuck, _I_ could do it and I’m not one for planning.” _Interesting._ Len quirked his lips and allowed himself to rake his gaze down Rory’s body, lingering on a particularly inviting hollow in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, a fact which the other man clearly didn’t miss given the small grin that flickered across his face, and then returned to his monitoring of their captors.

When the cops swarmed the room, clearly having found a back entrance, the would-be bank robbers panicked, which was yet another thing that Len was going to mark them down for. Other things were shoddy execution of their plan, if they even had one, that one of them had taken his mask off, and the fact that if it had been his heist, he would have been out of there with the loot ages ago. One of them immediately went to his knees, two of them turned on each other, arguing even as the cops forced them to their knees and handcuffed them, and the fourth made a break for it, only to immediately be cut off by Rory leaping to his feet and decking her with a solid right hook.

A while later, after they’d all had their statements taken, Len was about to cross the street to head back to his current hideout when Rory jogged up to him and asked, “You wanna grab a drink?” He then shot Len a teasing grin that sent a flash of desire through him, and added, “You can tell me everything you would have done differently back there.”

“Sure. Sounds like fun,” Len replied with a small smirk, already imagining both how the night could end and how to convince this beautiful, devious fire fighter to pull a job with him.

“I’m Mick.”

“Len.”

Maybe being on the wrong side of a heist wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
